


Damn Good Life

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been raining in Beacon Hills for five days and Scott's going mad being stuck inside so much, until Derek comes up with an amazing idea, just for the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Good Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haters](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Haters).



> So this fic is dedicated to all the people like Treuty, Dan, and the various Anons that have sent me hate from my fic on Thursday being a Scerek fic. So here, you whiny little bitches, have another one. And thank you for inspiring me to write it :D

“Get up.”

Scott opened his eyes and looked up at Derek. “What?”

“Get up.” Derek repeated, smiling.

“Why?” Scott groaned. “There’s nothing to do.”

“You mean you haven’t _thought_ of anything to do.” Derek corrected.

“Derek, it’s been raining for five days and Stiles said he can’t see it ending anytime soon.”

“He said it won’t end _here_.” Derek corrected again. “So get up, put some clothes on, and get in the car.”

Scott sighed. “Only because I love you.”

Derek grinned. “I love you too. Now put pants on. As much as I love you without them, we’re going out in public and they’re kinda required out there.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “You’re an idiot.”

“And yet you love me.”

“God only knows why.” Scott groaned, sitting up. “I’ll be right there.”

Derek grinned, looking excited. “I’ll get the car ready!”

Scott smiled at his husband, still amazed that the closed off wolf he and Stiles met in the woods all those years ago turned out to be this amazingly happy and excitable man he fell in love with.

*

“Where are we going?” Scott asked, meeting Derek at the front door.

“It’s a surprise.” Derek told him, holding up a blindfold. “Can I?”

Scott looked at it for a moment before nodding. “I trust you.”

Derek smiled at that, still amazed himself that Scott actually meant it when he said it. He stepped forward and tied to the blindfold around Scott’s face. He stopped to kiss Scott’s forehead before stepping away. “Good?”

Scott nodded. “I smell breakfast on you.”

Derek laughed. “It’s in the car.”

“You are the best.”

“Just get in the car.” Derek told him. “We need to get going.”

“You’re really not going to tell me where you’re going?”

“Nope.”

“I just have to wait.”

“Yep.”

“Is it a long way?”

“Sort of.”

“And I have to wait the whole time?”

“That’s the point of a surprise, Scott.” Derek smirked.

Scott sighed. “You’re as bad as Stiles.”

Derek grinned, despite Scott not being able to see it. “I’m awesome and you’re going to love this.”

“Alright.” Scott decided. “Let’s get going. I’m starving.”

Derek laughed. “Always with the hunger.”

Scott grinned and reached out to grab Derek’s arm. “Lead me to our mighty steed my glorious white knight.”

Derek raised an eyebrow.

“Lower that eyebrow Mr. Frowny-pants.” Scott told him, not even having to see it to know what Derek was doing.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Well come along then Ms. Princess.”

Scott laughed and hooked his arm through Derek’s. “Onward noble knight!”

*

“Are we there yet?” Scott whined.

“I swear to God Scott if you ask me again I am not following through on my plan to blow you tonight.”

Scott looked at him and Derek could tell he was narrowing his eyes even with the blindfold in the way. “You wouldn’t.”

Derek smirked. “You know I would.”

“I hate you.”

“You don’t.”

“I hate that I can’t.”

“No you don’t.”

“I hate that you won’t tell me where we’re going.”

“That I can see.”

“You’re stupid.”

Derek smiled. “Ten more minutes babe. Then I’ll show you.”

Scott sighed. “Fine. But I still expect my blowjob.”

Derek laughed. “If you’re good.”

Scott was silent but he wasn’t still as he waited impatiently for the then minutes to be up. They’d been driving for an hour already and he wanted to know where they were going. It felt like forever but it wasn’t long at all before Derek started slowing down and Scott could hear gravel under the tires before the car rolled to a stop.

“We’re here.” Derek whispered.

Scott held still as he heard Derek move and then his hands were pulling away Scott’s blindfold. Scott’s jaw dropped at the sight.

In front of the car was a tiny bungalow to the left and a big, empty beach to the right with the ocean crashing against the shore in the most amazing surfing waves Scott had seen in a long time. And right on the sand were two surfboards on stands and a what looked to be a gorgeous picnic.

Scott looked at Derek. “How the hell?”

“Stiles and Lydia.” Derek smiled. “The house and beach belonged to my family and I asked them to come up here early this morning and set everything up for us.”

“What’d you promise them?”

“I asked Lydia for help and she enlisted Stiles so a new handbag for her and Stiles gets some curly fries.” Derek smiled.

“You’re the best.” Scott declared, leaning across the console to hug and kiss Derek.

Derek laughed, pressing back into the kiss for a moment before pulling away a bit. “Maybe we should actually get out of the car.”

Scott laughed, pulling back. “Fine.” He sighed. “What’s for lunch?”

“I have no idea.” Derek told him. “I just told Lydia to pack something good.”

“Alright then.” Scott grinned. “Let’s go find out what she left us.”

The pair of them got out of the car and took hands, Scott pulling Derek to a stop to give him another quick kiss before they walked onto the beach. “Please tell me you packed my swim trunks.”

Derek smiled. “Of course.”

Scott kissed him. “You’re the best.”

“No, that’s definitely you.”

“Derek, you organized a day on the beach out in the sun when you knew I was going mad from all the rain and even bribed Lydia into leaving us lunch and surfboards.” Scott reminded him. “You’re definitely the best.”

“I never said it was just for the day.” Derek whispered.

“What?”

Derek smiled and nodded towards the small bungalow. “That’s my family’s too.”

Scott’s eyes widened. “Are we staying here?”

“Until the rain problem back home get solved or you want to leave.” Derek nodded.

“Yup.” Scott declared. “You are most definitely the best.”

*

“So you’re not going to laugh at me when I wipeout the first few right?” Scott asked, pulling on his wetsuit and looking at Derek.

Derek grinned at him. “I promise not to laugh at your first few wipeouts.”

“Good.” Scott nodded. “It’s been a while since I’ve done this and I’m going to take a bit to get readjusted again.”

“Stiles said you guys used to do this all the time.”

Scott nodded. “His mom was a surfer so she’d take us to the beach for a week or two a month during the summer. She taught us all we know. Stiles hasn’t touched a board since she died.”

“But you have?”

“Once.” Scott sighed. “I tried but it wasn’t the same without both of them there with me.”

“Well now I’m here, so it’s going to be great, right?”

Scott chuckled. “Definitely.” He sighed. “I just wish Stiles had kept with it. He could’ve been one of the best.”

“Maybe in some alternate universe he is.”

“That’s a nice thought.” Scott smiled. “An alternate universe where everything’s happy and no one’s dead. That’ be a nice life.”

“But this one can be nice too.” Derek reminded him. “I mean, we found each other and Stiles and Lydia found each other and even Malia as someone. We’re happy here, right?”

Scott nodded. “I know I am.”

“So am I.” Derek smiled. “You ready to hit the waves then?”

“Let’s do this.” Scott said confidently, knowing that it wouldn’t take long before he got the hang of it again and he’d be riding like the pro he used to be.

*

Scott may have been wrong about the speed of his remembering. Very wrong. In fact, he was so wrong that three hours later he’d only caught and rode through one wave, and that was an easy one. Derek had long since given up on not laughing and kept laughing through his instructions and advice to Scott, making it impossible or Scott to actually understand him.

“Would you stop laughing?!” Scott demanded after spitting out the water from his lasted wipeout.

Derek covered his mouth and bit his lip, silencing his laughs. “I’m sorry babe.” He forced out. “It’s just that I’ve never seen a werewolf with this bad of sea coordination.”

“Wolves are land-faring creatures!” Scott protested.

Derek rolled his eyes. “You need to push up on either side at the same time and with the same force, that’s why you keep rolling your board when you’re trying to stand up.”

“You told me that before!” Scott snapped.

“I’m just reminding you.” Derek told him, holding up his hands in surrender but holding back another laugh. Scott looked like a disgruntled puppy. It was really adorable.

“You could stop reminding me and actually help me!” Scott told him. He was mad that he’d seemed to have lost his surfing skills. He was really looking forward to showing Derek what he could do with a board.

Derek sighed. “Stop thinking about it babe.” He told him. “You need to just let yourself go. You know how to surf and your body remembers, even if you don’t. Let it go.”

Scott looked at him. “That sounds slightly bad.”

Derek smirked. “Just surf Scott. Now’s for surfing, that can wait till tonight.”

Scott laughed. “But I want it now.” He fake whined.

“If you can catch and carve up a wave, I’ll blow you.” Derek offered.

Scott’s eyes went wide and then narrowed. “You’ll blow me anyways.”

“Will I?”

“I don’t like you.”

Derek shrugged. “Surf, Scott.”

Scott took a deep breath and turned his board back out away from the shore, very determined now to catch a wave. He was going to show Derek up if it was the last thing he did.

It took another twenty minutes but then  Scott caught the best wave so far that day and grinned wide as he pushed himself up to his feet and rode it through, carving up the top and the whitewater. He bailed out with a graceful dive at the end and when he popped back up he turned and looked at Derek. “You owe me a blowjob!” He declared happily.

Derek grinned. “I’ll compete for the top.”

Scott grinned back. “You’re on.”

*

“I love you.” Scott whispered, leaning against Derek’s chest while they watched the sunset.

Derek smiled and tightened his grip around Scott’s waist where the other wolf was sitting between his legs. “I love you too.” He whispered, dropping a kiss to the top of Scott’s head.

“I’m so glad you brought us here.” Scott told him. “The sun and the waves are amazing.”

“You’re just happy to be away from the rain.”

Scott nodded. “That and I’m glad we get these days to ourselves.”

“Yea, it’s nice to get some time without the betas breaking in on us.” Derek agreed. “They’re great and all, but they’re a bit needy sometimes.”

“It’s just because they trust us.”

“And they know we won’t kick them out like Stiles and Lydia do.”

Scott laughed. “Lydia scares all of them.”

“That’s good. Better than them underestimating her and getting themselves in trouble.”

“That is very true.” Scott laughed. “But I think all of them learned from Brett’s mistake.”

Derek chuckled at the memory. “That was funny.”

“He didn’t think so.”

“He was purple.” Derek reminded him. “Funny for us, embarrassing for him.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “You’re mean.”

“And you love me.”

“Yes I do.” Derek smiled, kissing Scott’s neck. “I love you more than I could ever say.”

“Same here.” Scott smiled.

“I never thought I’d find someone to love again.” Derek admitted, looking out at the sunset colored water. “After everyone that used me, I thought no one would even want to come near me and my broken minds.”

“You’re too amazing to stay away from.” Scott told him, twisting around to look at him. “I’ve watched you nearly sacrifice yourself to save pretty much everyone in this pack without a single hesitation because you didn’t want to lose someone else. You never even thought about your own worth because you saw yourself as worthless compared to the others but you are worth so much more. You are amazing and wonderful and sometimes I can’t believe you love me. I don’t deserve you but I won’t look a gift horse in the mouth if it means I get to have you.”

Derek smiled, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Scott’s. “I’m the lucky one.” He whispered. “You’re one of the best people I’ve ever met and I’m so happy to love you.”

Scott smiled and leaned in to kiss Derek quickly. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Doubtful.”

“No lies.”

“You lie.”

“I don’t.”

“Admit it.”

“Nothing to admit.”

“Yes, there is.”

“No, there isn’t.”

“You’re dumb.”

“You married me.” Derek smirked.

“And I don’t regret it.” Scott smiled. “But you’re still dumbass.”

“Does that mean you don’t want a blowjob from a dumbass?”

“Hell no.” Scott grinned. “Take me to bed then hot stuff.”

Derek snorted, pushing Scott away. “Take yourself to bed.”

“Then no dick for you Mr. Sass.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Like you wouldn’t crack in an hour.”

Scott shrugged. “I managed all through college pretty well.”

“Because you jerked off every night I wasn’t vistiting.”

“I could do it.”

“Fine, we’ll see who cracks first _after_ our weekend of peace.” Derek offered. “Deal?”

“Deal.” Scott grinned. “May as well take advantage of that bungalow while we can.”

“Exactly my thoughts.”

“Last one to the bed bottoms.” Scott grinned wickedly before scrambling to his feet and running towards the house.

Derek growled, low and happy, before getting up and running after him, only thought of love, happiness, and excitement in his head. It’s been a long time since anything dangerous crossed their paths and now their only worries were who gets to top and getting the sand out of their ears. It was a damn good life.


End file.
